narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karite Uchiha
Background Early life Karite's early life before the academy was a mess. ROOT had attempted to purge the Uchiha from the leaf but failed as Shisui had survived the attempted murder and informed the Hokage. However, that was too late. Karite's mother and father were cut down by Root ANBU and he couldn't find his younger sibling when Itachi and Fugaku came in and stopped them. At this moment here, was when he awakened his Sharingan. Karite looked up to the two big men and was shaking, the men then turned and one of them knelt whiping the tears from his eyes. "My name is Fugaku, what is yours?" "K..Karite. Thank you mister" "I'm sorry about your family. Your father was a friend of mine" "I don't know where my brother is. He's supposed to be here". Fugaku's eyes widen as more men enter and he stands up barking orders to go find Karite's brother based on the few photos lying around on the shelves. It was then that Fugaku took him under his care, and basically took great care of him alongside Sasuke and the other man known as Itachi. A year later and Fugaku and Mikoto had enrolled him in the academy in hopes of making him into a strong ninja. He went to school with Sasuke, who said that he'd overheard some things about Adoption and other things he didn't understand. During his days at the Academy he met and bonded with Naruto Uzumaki, who he learned was also an Orphan with no parents. Karite's personality wasn't like any of the other Uchiha, he was...so to say, Playful, more outspoken, expressive and cheerful. Which sometimes contradicts Sasuke's personality of keeping things to himself and being very monotone. He loved playing with Naruto but at the same time he loved training with Sasuke, he had a balanced life, but he couldn't stop thinking about his younger sibling. When he questioned Fugaku he said that he was still missing but he hasn't given up hope yet. Karite graduated from the academy at 12. Now older and more experienced, and thankfully he got placed on a team with BOTH Naruto and Sasuke. When questioned about how he could stand the Blonde menace, Karite frowned sadly and replied "I guess Orphans get along easily". After this reply Sasuke never again asked how he could stand Naruto as he knew it would tug on his heart strings about his family. The three students were placed on Team Kakashi and waited.....for a long time for him to show up. Personality Karite was a happy go lucky kind of person. After the attempted purge, he was still somewhat the same only slightly different in a way that he was always concerned for the people closest to him deep down in his heart. He never stopped worrying about the fate of his younger sibling. He cared even more for Mimiko and Sasuke, Naruto and all his friends. They saw and acknowledged it and knew that he was still haunted by the events of that night. Matter of fact it was this very personality that led him to becoming a Wolf Sage later down the line in order to track down the suppposed Corpse of Raishu Uzumaki and to find his Lover and later Wife Mimiko Uchiha. When in this mode, he would at time unknowingly act more and more like a Wolf. But he soon stopped this habit. When it came to Mimiko, Karite always loved to act childish and playful around her. Doing acts like splashing water on her, or pouncing on her from the back only to envelop her in a hug. He was in a way, possessive of his girl but at the same time allowed her space to do whatever she wanted. When it came to Riashu, the two would usually share a love for training and testing the limits of their Sage mode amongst several other of their Jutsu. They were like brothers at this point. Safe to say when Raishu was presumed to be killed by Deidera of the Akatsuki, ontop of the fact that his precious Mimiko was missing that he broke and cracked down. However he came back stronger and more determined to stop others from experiencing this pain. During the New Era, Karite, being the Police force Lieutenant was far more observant and could always look at the bigger picture. He was way more mature now but still had elements of his childhood within him. Such as the way he acts in private with his Wife. He would always snarl like that of a wolf, a trait that he'd known about and kept as he'd felt that it suited him best. As he felt that it brought out more emotion in his gestures, whether he was angry, Happy or amused rest assured he'd have a particular sounding snarl for it. Appearance During part 1, Karite was seen wearing blue fingerless gloves along with with a short sleeved jacket on top of a grey long sleeved shirt, long black track pants with a Silver belt. Like all Uchiha, he wears his symbol at the back of his clothing and this case it was the back of his jacket. he had long brown spikey hair and golden iris like that of a Wolf. Which foreshadows him becoming a Wolf Sage. During Part II, his hair was more shorter and dyed black. He wore the traditional Konoha Chunin/Jounin outfit with the exception being his Blue Flak-Jacket instead of it being Green and also carried two swords on his back. Whilst in Wolf Sage mode, his hair turns white and he also has a black coloured, wide diagonal line going around their eyes to either sides of their face along with their Wolf like eyes which are now yellow and now assumed the Wolf like slits.With the rest of his eye being in pattern similar to the Rinnegan. During the New Era, he is seen dressed in his official Konoha Military police force attire. Complete with the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with on the bottom. Along with only having 1 sword tied to his wait instead of his back Abilities Nature Transformations Karite's arsenal of techniques expanded over the years since he graduated from the academy, towards meeting Haku, then the kidnapping of Sasuke by Orochimaru for twisted purposes towards fighting Pain and participating the the 4th Great Ninja war against Madara, Kabuto, Obito and Kagyua. His Fire release arsenal is pretty wide with notable techniques like Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation which is one of favourites followed by Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique ,, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique which is something he likes to mix with his Taijutsu. Although, he does have quite the liking towards Fire techniques with a little theatrics to it, something grand. Which is why he learnt the Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction along with the Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique and the Fire style: Great flame flower which he spams and uses to devastate against huge waves of Zetsu in the 4th great Shinobi world war. Karite also has an affinity for Lightning. He was taught by his Adoptive brother Sasuke and Kakashi. From Sasuke he learnt Chidori Sharp Spear, Kirin andChidori Senbon. From Kakashi he learnt Lightning Release Shadow Clone and Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang along with Chidori. Karite, along with Lightning and Fire also has only 2 Water jutsu's in his arsenal Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique and Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Along with those, his EMS grants him the powers of Amateratsu, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Senbon along with these he can also enter Wolf Sage Mode. This grants him various Sage techniques, Sage art: Wolf pack, Sage art: Winds of Kami, Sage Art: Phantom Claws of Wind Wolf, Sage art: Sensory awareness and Sage Art: White Wolf Titian along with Sage art: White wolf bullet Summoning Technique Karite's summon is rather unique and rare it's a White Wolf summon, that hails from Kuroi ha forest. These Wolves can speak are sometimes, like Monkey king Enma, stand on two feet and fight. Karite's usual summons goes by the names of yoarashi and takame, both of which can stand like Enma and fight using two hands, can wield weapons and can perform jutsu however in a very limited arsenal. These summons are very good for all types of combat, Short via claws, fists and Taijutsu, Mid range Via ninja tools and special techniques and Long range via Jutsu affinity. They, like Enma, can use the Transformation Technique and turn into weapons or people and their contracted time is longer than that of any other summon as they usually stay for about 24 hrs or so. And of course like every other summon place like the Toads, Snakes and Slugs, the Wolves also have their own Sage mode aka Wolf Sage Mode which Karite HAS unlocked. After all the time spent in that forest, Karite has become great friends with Yoarashi and Takame which is partially the reason why they are his usual summons. And even though they aren't the Wolf boss they are his sons so close enough. No one else in the shinobi world has access to Wolf summons as of the present. But according to Takame, there have been those before him. But even so, they were either too weak for the sage mode and turned into a full Wolf which now roam the plains along with the other real ones or they have died. Category:Uchiha Clan